


Not Quite Marty McFly

by theleaveswant



Category: Misfits, Wilby Wonderful (2004)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-08
Updated: 2011-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been just over three weeks since Simon's first attempt at time travel failed to take into account the Earth's rotation on its axis, or something, and he found himself washing up on the shore of a tiny island somewhere on the east coast of Canada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Marty McFly

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a hidden prompting meme (author has a secret list of X number of characters, people comment asking questions like "what was 6's first date with 7 and 8 like?"), prompt was "Where does 2 take 4 for their first date?"

It's been just over three weeks since Simon's first attempt at time travel failed to take into account the Earth's rotation on its axis, or something, and he found himself washing up on the shore of a tiny island somewhere on the east coast of Canada. Emily had been kind to him from the first moment she found him passed out on the beach, when she gave him her hoodie and shivered in the salt sea wind without it. She took him home that day and gave him soup from a can, told her mother he fell off the ferry. She even took it more or less in stride when he told her what happened, what was going to happen, what he had to do; didn't laugh or call him a mental, though even these weeks later he sometimes catches her watching him with narrowed eyes like she's waiting for him to drop the punchline.

Today's a Saturday. The forecast called for sun but the sky is spitting rain so gently it's like hiking through a cloud as Simon and Emily make their way up to the high rocks overlooking the ocean, a place Emily tells him is called the Watch. They sit under the overhang of a slanted tree and eat with their hoods pulled up, fish and chips and bottled juices that they took turns carrying in a plastic bag from her mum's café. When the meal is finished they sit in silence, watching the whitecaps rise and break. It's so mesmerizing that Simon starts when Emily lays her hand on top of one of his, folded in his lap fidgeting with a thumbnail. He blinks down at her hand slipping into his, interlacing their fingers, and he feels so stupid. All this time he's been preoccupied with figuring out how to get his mission back on track and, frankly, dazzled by how easily they slipped into being friends, so unlike his first weeks of community service and a feeling he isn't sure he'll ever get used to, it never occurred to him that she might _like_ him.

“Emily, you know I have to go back . . . to the future.” He frowns as he catches himself starting to say it, and pushes the rest of the words out in a jumble before his old stutter can creep back in. Some Marty McFly he'd make, but Emily gives him this crooked little smile that somehow makes him feel like he's not such an idiot.

“Right, of course. But do you have to go this weekend?”


End file.
